


I Wish There Was Something I Could Do To Help

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ I never believed in having a therapist for life's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish There Was Something I Could Do To Help

     I never believed in having a therapist for life's problems. Yet my parents continued to send me to this small room with a kind person. I hated it. They knew i hated it. They knew it wasn't helping I'm sure. I've brought it up only 100 times. 

     "You make it out to seem literally awful," Tsukki says looking up from his history notes.

     "It is! Its so stupid to waste and hour of my time just to talk about stupid shit no one cares about!" Yamaguchi says, voice raising toward the end. He buries his face in his hands and groans.

     "Oh come on now. The therapist clearly cares a little bit," Tsukki says, picking up his pen and returning to his notes.

     "Ugh, its her JOB to care though Tsukki! She has to act like she cares for her living! Its stupid and i don't understand my parents continue to make me go!" Yamaguchi says in to his hands. Picking his head up from his hands Yama looks over his notes for his Geometry class.

     Tsukki puts his pen down. "Yama, have you even thought of just outright telling your parents that you don't want to go anymore cause it doesn't help?"  
"Yes, believe me i have. I feel like I've tried everything. I've yelled at them, I've begged them, I've literally outright said i wasn't going. And yet they still take me there. I just wish that i wasn't like this," Yamaguchi said down toward the table still aimlessly looking over his handwriting.

     "I really don't know what to tell you, I wish there was something i could do to help," Tsukki says halfheartedly.

     "You've already done enough to help me. I promise," Yamaguchi says, looking to from his notes to smile at Tsukki.

     " I really haven't done much," Tsukki says looking up from his notes to look back at Yama.

     "Oh, but you have Tsukki. But you have."

*~~~*

     "Mum that's not fair. This is about me. Not what you want!" Yamaguchi yells.

     "I don't care! You're still going and that's final!" Yamaguchi's mum yells right back.

     "Mum, but listen to me for once!" Yamaguchi begs.

     "Yama, i said you are still going. What don't you understand about that?" His mum says lowering her voice.

     "But its just a waste of time and money. Its totally useless! Its not HELPING! I think there's something seriously wrong with me okay?" Yama says voice choking up toward the end. "I just really think there's something seriously wrong okay? I'm sorry.I'm such a messed up kid. I didn't mean for it to happen this way okay?" He sobs out, letting the tears fall.

     "Sweetheart...I'm so sorry i didn't understand. I didn't realize..." His mum says voice trailing off.

     "Mum, I've told you this 100 times but you never listened! I told you that i didn't like it. I told you it didn't help! I'm still sad. Everything still seems hopeless. But all you say is that I'm still going and 'that was final'!" Yamaguchi yells out letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

     "I'm sorry that i never listened sweetheart. I'm really trying. I really am. I wish there was something i could do to help," Yama mum says coming forward to hug Yamaguchi.

     "I wish there was something you could do to help to mum, i really do," Yama still letting his tears flow sighs into his mums shoulder.

*~~*

     "Okay, so what i think we need to start you out on is a mood stabilizer like Abilify. It will help make all the mood swings and roller coaster emotions stay a bit more level," The psychiatrist said kindly.

     Yamaguchi just kinda nodded along, overwhelmed by happiness that he was finally going to be okay. 

     "Now, this is going to take a while to kick in sadly. So it may take anywhere from 2 weeks to a month for this to fully kick in. So for the mean time, along with the Abilify, im going to prescribe you some Klonopin. This is going to help take some of all the worrying and anxiety away." The psychiatrist said patiently

     "Uh, what are some of the main side effects of all this? One of the reasons i never wanted him on meds was because of the side effects," Yamaguchi's mum says sitting across the table from the psychiatrist.

     "Well for the Abilify might cause some nausea, sleep issues, and slash or headaches. And for the Klonopin it may cause tiredness or drowsiness, lose of appetite, and also sleeping issues. Now these are just to name a few.You can look up the full list online I'm sure. But there's a very slim chance that any of these ill be long term. It may happen the first time but it should happen much afterwards. If it does continue feel free to call my office," the psychiatrist said, writing down the instructions for the medicine.

     "For the Abilify i suggest taking it at night around 6pm to 7pm. And for the Klonopin i would say take it in the morning right before school. Okay are we set?" The psychiatrist asks sliding over the small sticky note and 2 prescriptions for the medicine. 

     "I think we are," Yamaguchi spoke up, pushing his chair back smiling.

*~~*

     "Yama, you alright, you seem to be lagging a little bit," Tsukki says running next to Yama around the gym.

     "Sleepy," Yama says closing his eyes for a second.

     "You're literally falling asleep running," Tsukki comments.

     "I know i know. I just got new med s and they are having a few side effects," Yama slurs slightly, yawning.

     "You finally got some. How?" Tsukki says looking over to the sleepy Yama.

     "Mum finally took me a psychiatrist. Like one that actually can help me. And they deemed the 'not everything can be solved naturally' so they prescribed me some stuff and we left," Yama says sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands.

*~~*

     Yama, get some sleep. You're going to literally pass out walking the rest of the way home home if you don't. And i don't want to carry you," Tsukki says to Yama.

     They're both sat in the back of a subway car going home. The car is only occupied by them.

     "Okay," Yama quickly mumbles not ready to put up a fight.

     After a while Tsukki feels a heavy weight on his shoulder only to see Yamaguchi's fluffy hair laying on his shoulder. Tsukki puts and arm around Yama small frame and pulls his sleeping body closer. He lightly rubs his arm.

     "I'm so glad everything is going to be okay," Tsukki whispers quietly into the empty car.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo, thanks for reading my dude!!!  
> Kudos and comments are great and I love them!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
